Session 67
Back - Next This session was played on May 16, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript [''4:51 PM] DM: ''HOTDAN, 7 GISHMONT 3Y20 RAUVI, RODOZA Alugani and Ravaphine's home, late afternoon. [''4:53 PM] DM: Shortly after the Maiden left, agreeing to meet later in the afternoon, Ryleigh, Seirixori, and Gunnloda had a conversation deep in the secret room you'd uncovered through juggling water jugs. After several minutes, Seir and Gunnloda exited, heading out to the home area of the building. Everyone else convened in the secret room, gathered around the table in the chairs to go over the information treasure trove it held. ''[''4:53 PM] DM: After hours of looking through the information you found, you’ve determined a few things- Alugani had notes on several small sized resistance groups, mostly a contact name and potential resources that each group had. The bookshelves also contained several tomes that had very controversial contents. For example, one details the ancient gods killed thousands of years ago by the gods that came after them. Another details how those gods were pushed out by Solinari and Nuitari. One is a hand-copied account of the rise of the magocracy in Rodoza.(edited) ''[''4:55 PM] DM: In the bundle of papers and notebooks regarding Cidro, you find a map marked with several locations that coincide with places she’s written about. Mulgari is a town that was destroyed in a fire shortly after Cidro’s request to marry the mayor’s daughter was refused. Hualcay was the site of where he grew up. A crater still stands in the center of a corn field there. Porvenio was the site of an attack where a wizard was visiting his family’s home and was engulfed in flame while Cidro was passing through. As you continue to read, you find that he is a volatile, violent person, prone to fits of uncontrolled anger and chaotic magic. There’s one site listed that has no associated damage- Mocha Island. Alugani’s notes show that it was there she would look for Cidro should he disappear after the attack. He was talking about some item he wanted and, while she was unable to find out what he wanted, she managed to determine that he believed that it was held at a temple of Zotzilaha on the island. ''[''5:05 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine clears her throat, not really knowing how to process this information. She closes the books, and makes a neat stack on the table of all the important ones and the papers. She then takes a seat, folds her hands and places them in her lap. "This is a lot to process. Can I get you all anything to eat or drink? I'm sure there's something in the kitchen still." ''[''5:06 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh rubs at the temples of her head, "No, thanks." ''[''5:08 PM] Ryleigh: "I think our best bet is going to be at this island Alguani's mentioned-" she looks back through the papers "-Mocha Island. Rav, do you know how long it might take us to get there?"(edited) ''[''5:08 PM] Seirixori: Seir's sitting off to the side, on the floor, just kind of zoned out and doesn't acknowledge the question. ''[''5:09 PM] Urrak: "Rav, sit awhile. Ye've been runnin' around since that...witch left." she places a hand on Ravaphine's arm. "It'll be alright. But, aye, any information about these places'll be a big help." ''[''5:12 PM] Ravaphine: Rav puts her hand on Urrak's. "I'm sorry, I'm like a chicken whose head has been cut off," she laughs a bit. "I have never heard of Mocha Island but maybe we can try to estimate it with this map." She rolls out Alugani's map for the others to see. ''[''5:14 PM] Seirixori: ((Is that something that can be found with guiding hand or does it have to be a specific place?))(edited) ''[''5:14 PM] DM: I would say it has been mapped before, so it would count. ''[''5:15 PM] DM: And the temple of Zotzilaha is a specific place, as is Mocha Island. ''[''5:15 PM] DM: '' [''5:16 PM] Seirixori: "I can find it," Seir says, snapping out of her daze momentarily. "Um... tomorrow anyway. If we need to." ''[''5:17 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos tries to speak, but has to clear his throat a little to get his vocal chords working. It feels like he hasn't spoken a single word in ages. "Um. Remind me, are we going to the x's or the dots?" ''[''5:20 PM] Urrak: "Way th' book sounds, seems we're headed t' an island so I'm assumin' it's this 'x' right 'ere." she points the red 'x' over the small cluster of islands. "But, honestly, fuck if I know. This whole country's new t' me."(edited) ''[''5:20 PM] Ravaphine: "How do you do it, Seir?" Rav asks in awe of her friend. Then she turns to Nolanos. "The dots are the big cities in Rodoza. We were here yesterday," she says, pointing to Latamas. "And we are here right now," she says pointing to the Rauvi dot.(edited) ''[''5:21 PM] Seirixori: "...Magic." Seir says, like it's obvious. ''[''5:22 PM] Ryleigh: "It might benefit us to travel at night, but I'm not sure if there are any captains who would take us after dusk."(edited) ''[''5:23 PM] Urrak: "As a band o' wanted terrorists I'd say that'd be th' safest course o' action." ''[''5:24 PM] Nolanos: "Sounds like a solid idea to me." ''[''5:24 PM] Ryleigh: "We aren't necessarily wanted here, Urrak. Don't assume that news of our excursions have reached Rauvi."(edited) ''[''5:28 PM] Urrak: "I'm jus' bein' cautious. I don't fuck with magic and all o' these folks out here seem real keen t' use it on those they're not aligned with." she leans back in her seat. "Any idea how we're gettin' there, under cover o' dark or no?" ''[''5:29 PM] Ryleigh: "It's an island, so I assume we'll have to take a boat. Unless you want to swim there." ''[''5:29 PM] Urrak: "Cute." ''[''5:30 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shrugs and smirks at Urrak, "I can walk on water so I wouldn't have to swim." ''[''5:31 PM] Urrak: "An' even if ye couldn't ye'd sure act like y'could," she winks and smiles crookedly. "A boat, then. Any o' you know how t' sail?" ''[''5:32 PM] Ravaphine: "I read about a water-walking man in a fictional children's book once. He got killed, but was super into necromancy so they were able to bring him back from the dead." ''[''5:32 PM] Seirixori: Seir pouts, "I can let us all walk on water eventually... Just uh haven't quite gotten it right yet. " ''[''5:34 PM] Ryleigh: "We'll probably have to hire someone to take us there. Again, assuming someone will be willing." ((What time is it right now? Would I have time to go the docks and chat with a sea captain before the maiden shows)) ''[''5:34 PM] DM: It's about an hour to dusk. You're not sure how far the docks are from here. ''[''5:34 PM] Urrak: "That sounds...real weird, Rav. An' I think we'll take our chances on that another day, Serixiori, but thank ye." She leans on the table and looks over th' map. "Hopefully we'll find someone willin'. Not like we don't have th' coin t' persuade 'em, anyway."(edited) ''[''5:37 PM] Ryleigh: "True, but if we are fugitives they'll be less likely to help us." ''[''5:37 PM] Seirixori: "Maybe the Maiden can get us there." ''[''5:37 PM] Urrak: Urrak shivers at the mention of the Maiden "I....s'ppose..." ''[''5:39 PM] Ryleigh: "She already said we'd be doing this alone, but it wouldn't hurt to ask if she knew where we could gain safe passage." ''[''5:38 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "And how are we going to catch Cidro when we find him?" ''[''5:38 PM] Brimeia: "He's a crazy magic guy who doesn't care about killing people." ''[''5:39 PM] Urrak: "An' it's eight against one, Bri. I'm sure we'll find a way to wrangle th' bastard."(edited) ''[''5:41 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs "I'm don't know how we're going to catch him, but we need to take him alive or they'll execute Rav's mom." ''[''5:42 PM] Ravaphine: Rav grimaces. "I hope we stand a chance. We don't even know what he looks like or what Mocha Island will have waiting for us. Urrak and Brimeia are right about these powerful magic users. We have to be prepared for anything." ''[''5:47 PM] Urrak: "Hopefully we can get more information from th' Maiden...and after that, well, we can actually start plannin'. We've some powerful magic users of our own, y'know. We'll catch him." ''[''5:51 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia still looks unnerved but doesn't press the matter further. All this powerful and mysterious magic stuff is making her anxious. ''[''5:47 PM] Ravaphine: She looks over the map again and through another one of the books. She opens up to the passage that her Ma wrote. "Temple of Zotzilaha...can't say I ever heard of it. Do any of you know about Zotzilaha?" ''[''5:49 PM] DM: Anyone who would have been skimming the books (not the Cidro info) can give me an investigation check.(edited) ''[''5:50 PM] Urrak: ((10)) ''[''5:52 PM] Ravaphine: "I've quite frankly never even heard of any of the things in these books..." she says while thumbing through the other pages with a pensive look on her face. ''[''5:53 PM] Nolanos: ((23 investigation)) ''[''5:53 PM] Brimeia: Looking around at the others intently rifling through books, Brimeia finds a corner to sit out of the way in. ''[''5:54 PM] Ryleigh: ((4 investigation lol)) ''[''5:55 PM] Urrak: "I'm drawin' a blank as well. More questions fer ghost woman then..." ''[''5:57 PM] Seirixori: "She's not a ghost." ''[''5:59 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh shakes her head 'no' at Ravaphine's question. "I don't think we need to be banking on the Maiden to help us. Besides, someone with that much destruction in his past should be fairly easy to find on an island."(edited) ''[''5:59 PM] Urrak: "Ghost, witch, k'kuvv ad horr'e, I don't care. She scares th' fuck outta me, regardless."(edited) ''[''5:59 PM] Urrak: "I'd be fine never seein' her again." ''[''6:01 PM] Brimeia: "Now that's something we can agree on," Brimeia mutters, mostly to herself. ''[''6:04 PM] Ravaphine: Rav goes to have a seat cross-legged next to Brimeia in her corner. "I know this magic stuff is a lot. But we're stronger than them." She flexes. "They have nothing on us," she says, trying to convince Bri but also herself. ''[''6:04 PM] Seirixori: Seir grins, "Oh you don't want to see this again?" She chuckles as she now looks exactly like the Maiden. "So scary." ''[''6:06 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia laughs nervously. "Ha. Yeah. Those mighty muscles of yours. That guy'll never know what hit 'im." She laughs again and does her best to pretend she doesn't see Seir in the corner of her eye. ''[''6:05 PM] Urrak: "Real funny, ye are, Seir." Urrak tries hard to not look completely unnerved.(edited) ''[''6:06 PM] Ravaphine: Rav smirks and stands up to casts prestidigitation behind her back near Urrak to cause a wind chime sound around her ears. ''[''6:07 PM] Seirixori: Seir waves her hand, using her druidcraft to blow a small gust of wind in Urrak and Bri's direction. ''[''6:10 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia just rolls her eyes at Seir. ''[''6:10 PM] Ravaphine: Rav starts doubling over in laughter before she composes herself and goes back over to where Nolanos is reading the book. "Sorry, Urrak. You know I love you like a cousin I never had. Truce." ''[''6:05 PM] Nolanos: "Hold on, I saw that name somewhere..." Nolanos mumbles, his voice trailing off as he rifles through the books again. "Aha! here we go. Zoltsichhaahsmacarena? No, uh... Zotzilaha. Right." He turns the book around so the group can see an illustration of a feathered serpent creature. "He was a god of the ancient peoples of the land that used to be to the west. There was some sort of godly clash and Zotzilaha and his pantheon were defeated by the gods that would become the gods of Rodoza. The gods of Rodoza then sank the land inhabited by Zotzilaha's people until only the tips of the mountains were still above the water. Or at least, that's the explanation given for the ruins that populate the islands to the west of Belnio. The ancient people were thought to be the first genasi and spoke a now dead variant of Primordial." ''[''6:08 PM] Urrak: Urrak bats at her ears as she's startled. "E-enough ye bloody tricksters, Nolanos is tryin' t' tell us somethin'!" ''[''6:09 PM] Nolanos: "Uh. Thanks, Urrak," Nolanos blushes a bit. "But uh. Yeah, this is something, a start at least."(edited) ''[''6:11 PM] Ravaphine: "You found it!" she says excitedly. ''[''6:12 PM] Urrak: " Aye, he did. At least we'll know who's temple we're raidin'." she tosses her head to the side to move an errant loc out of her face. "An' yer forgiven, kluvk'dol. Fer now."(edited) ''[''6:12 PM] DM: There's a noise out by where the first secret door is, and a few seconds later, the Maiden stands in the doorway, red gloved hands clasped in front of her waist, high-necked robe that covers all the way up her neck. The red veil still sits over the top of her face, completely obscuring anything behind it. All you can see is her white painted chin and her oddly painted lips- top lip in red, a red stripe traveling down the center of her otherwise white-painted bottom lip and continuing down her chin to disappear beneath her robes. ''[''6:12 PM] Ravaphine: All emotion drains from Rav's face. ''[''6:13 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos subtly steps in front of Rav and holds her hand.(edited) ''[''6:14 PM] Ravaphine: Rav squeezes Nolanos' hand tight. ''[''6:13 PM] Seirixori: Seir clears her throat and drops the disguise, "Hello, again." ''[''6:13 PM] Urrak: "Ah, look it's our...friend." ''[''6:14 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stands, "Good evening, I was wondering if it was alright to ask you a few more things before we hand over what we found?" ''[''6:15 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia stiffens. ''[''6:15 PM] DM: When the Maiden speaks, her voice is calm, measured, monotoned. She barely moves at all, only as much as is needed to speak. "You may ask." ''[''6:19 PM] Ryleigh: "We're planning on going to Mocha Island - after Cidro, but we have to secure transportation. Since our situation has been - difficult - since arriving in Radoza, I was wondering if you knew or have heard of someone who'd be willing to grant safe passage? I'd rather not rub elbows with someone loyal to..." Ryleigh taps her chin in thought "...the regime." ''[''6:21 PM] DM: Maiden: "I am not from this town. I am unlikely to have any information that your elven friend cannot provide." ''[''6:23 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods to the Maiden, then turns to the group, "Didn't you all have questions?" ''[''6:25 PM] Urrak: "Alright..." She stands and crosses her arms. "Have ye any advice on how we can bring, what sounds t' me at least like a right psycho with magic powers, to ye, without killin' him?" ''[''6:27 PM] DM: Maiden: "There are many methods that can be used to subdue spellcasters, depending on how they cast. Remove the ability to speak or perform the hand motions required, and a caster is limited in their ability to perform magic." ''[''6:27 PM] Seirixori: "Not unless you know more about... the pink thing." Seir says, mostly to herself, still sitting on the floor. ''[''6:28 PM] DM: The Maiden turns her head slightly in Seir's direction. "I do not have the information you seek, sasom." ''[''6:31 PM] Seirixori: "Was worth a shot." Seir sighs. ''[''6:33 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes widen, though she otherwise doesn't move. ''[''6:29 PM] Ravaphine: "Hello," Rav gulps and waves. "When we...if we find Cidro and bring him back, do you promise that my ma-Alugani, will be unharmed and she can come back home?"(edited) ''[''6:31 PM] DM: The Maiden's head turns back to front. "I cannot make any promises in this regard. I have no authority among the Adumbrate. However, it is my belief that they would take Cidro in trade for Alugani." ''[''6:34 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Seir a empathetic look, before returning her attention to the Maiden. "We appreciate your time and insight, unless anyone has anything else to ask - I believe we owe you this..." She motions to the information on the table. ''[''6:37 PM] Urrak: "Aye, right. ye take all o' that and we'll be goin' to cut th' hands off a sorcerer." she picks her swordbelt up from its place on the floor and puts it on. ''[''6:38 PM] DM: She makes some hand motions and says an incantation under her breath. A red scarf unties itself from around her waist, floats to the table, and the papers and books start arranging themselves neatly atop it, before it ties itself into a neat, wrapped package. ''[''6:41 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia just stares as the items rearrange themselves. Although some part of her knows it's not so different from magic the others can do, something about this being in particular unnerves her. She tells herself it's because the stranger is an unknown, and therefore unpredictable. ''[''6:44 PM] DM: The wrapped package floats over to the Maiden who takes it and holds it atop one arm and under the other. "Do you know where you will find him?" ''[''6:45 PM] Seirixori: "An island, Mocha Island, was it? Do you know of it?" ''[''6:47 PM] DM: Maiden: "I do not. I will remain in Rauvi for one week. After that time, I will be in Belnio for an additional week. Should you find Cidro, bring him to me and I will do what I can to assist in Alugani's release." ''[''6:48 PM] Seirixori: "Ugh, really wish I could send a message to Bellbury. Shoulda thought of it before we left." Seir mutters. ''[''6:51 PM] Ryleigh: "They'll understand, Seirixori." Ryleigh lays a hand on her shoulder. ''[''6:53 PM] Urrak: "Aye I'm sure Cae can handle 'erself. An' hopefully she's not...contagious." ''[''6:55 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh turns her attention back to the Maiden. She tilts her head, "Thank you, I'm sure our paths will cross again." ''[''7:08 PM] DM: She inclines her head slightly, turns, and leaves. ''[''7:09 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia, still wide-eyed, stares at Seirixori. ''[''7:09 PM] Urrak: Urrak shivers again. "Blugh, bloody banshee she is..." ''[''7:10 PM] Seirixori: Seir snorts, "Urrak, calling people names gets you in a lot of trouble." ''[''7:11 PM] Ravaphine: "Speaking of names, what does....sasom mean?" Rav asks, with slight regret. ''[''7:11 PM] Urrak: "Ah, yer right. Can't help it. An' aye, what's that about?"(edited) ''[''7:11 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks pointedly at Seir but doesn't say anything. ''[''7:12 PM] Seirixori: Seir bites her lip, debating on whether or not she wants to share. She sighs after a few brief moments, "It's... it uh... it's infernal for... sister." ''[''7:13 PM] Nolanos: "Well, that's...well." ''[''7:14 PM] Nolanos: "She must be a tiefling, I guess." ''[''7:13 PM] Urrak: "Like...blood? Or, like kin? Similar folks." ''[''7:16 PM] Seirixori: "I think so. I really don't... I don't understand." Seir says to Urrak. "But no... she isn't a tiefling." ''[''7:14 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps up beside Seir and takes her hand, but she addresses the others, "Please, don't press her, she'll talk about it when she's ready to." ''[''7:17 PM] Seirixori: Seir smiles at Ryleigh and nods, "Yeah, I don't... I'm really confused so I don't have any other answers. So uh, let's just do this other stuff, because we actually have information for that..." ''[''7:16 PM] Urrak: Urrak runs her tongue over her teeth and hums. "Right, I see." she goes and picks up her pack and puts it on "Well then, let's find ourselves a boat, eh?" ''[''7:17 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia's eyes slide slowly back toward Seirixori. ''[''7:20 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh squeezes Seir's hand before letting it go. She takes a moment to grab a cloak from her bag, before fastening it around herself and pulling the hood up, "Yes, let's head out."(edited) ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: "Lead th' way, Alastair." ''[''7:21 PM] Ryleigh: "Ravaphine, you'll need to be up here with me to help me navigate." Ryleigh walks back out the way they came. ''[''7:23 PM] Ravaphine: "Aye aye, Captain." Rav looks around the room one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She grabs her mom's quill before following up where Ryleigh is. ''[''7:25 PM] Seirixori: "So..." Seir stands up finally to follow, "Do you think whoever we ask to give us a ride, knows where this island is?" ''[''7:26 PM] Urrak: "If ye can see it on a map, I'd like t' think a sailor could find it. But who knows? Could be all kinds o' enchantments t' hide th' thing." ''[''7:26 PM] Ravaphine: "I can lead us to the docks. But we might have to rely on ourselves to navigate the seas unless we find someone willing to take us." ''[''7:27 PM] Seirixori: "Well, like I said, I can... but I won't be able to until tomorrow." ''[''7:28 PM] Ravaphine: "Should we wait? I trust Seir more than anyone else here in this city." ''[''7:28 PM] Urrak: "I'm not sure how much time yer mum has, that's th' wrinkle in that plan."(edited) ''[''7:29 PM] Ravaphine: "You're right," she says, shoulders slumping. ''[''7:29 PM] Seirixori: "We do still need to acquire a way to get there, at the very least. And we can be on our way... and adjust later, I guess?" ''[''7:30 PM] Urrak: "A-aye," she rushes over to pat Rav's shoulder reassuringly, "let's see what everyone else thinks of it, eh? Opinions?"(edited) ''[''7:31 PM] Ryleigh: "Just led us to the docks, Rav. The sooner we can acquire transportation to the island, the sooner we can find Cidro, and hopefully help your mom." To the Docks ''[''7:31 PM] DM: You guys are heading through the city as you talk, towards the west. The town has magic lights lining the main throughfares, and after fifteen minutes or so, you start seeing masts over the tops of squat, wide buildings. ''[''7:32 PM] Ravaphine: Rav is playing tour guide this whole time. ''[''7:35 PM] Ravaphine: She leads them closer to the docks. "What's our plan of action? Try to find a sailor?" ''[''7:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at the question, "We're going to find a captain of a ship and ask how much it'll be to transport our entire party to Mocha Island." ''[''7:40 PM] Ravaphine: "Hey, after Bleakmourne, I've tried to forget everything about ships," Rav says with a grin. ''[''7:41 PM] Nolanos: "This certainly seems like a nicer town than Bleakmourne at least, so there's that," Nolanos chuckles ''[''7:41 PM] Ryleigh: "I thought the boat ride to Bleakmourne was enjoyable," Ryleigh says, a little confused. ''[''7:41 PM] Seirixori: "You didn't pop into the ocean and swallow gallons of water." ''[''7:40 PM] Ravaphine: "Urrak, what's our Circus act this time? I think I've gotten better at my juggling." ''[''7:42 PM] DM: As you approach the docks, you see several vessels tied to the docks, most of them being small fishing boats. There are a couple two-masted ships down the way that might be seaworthy. ''[''7:42 PM] Ryleigh: "Oh, that's right. I forgot that happened to the rest of you," Ryleigh grins. ''[''7:43 PM] Urrak: "Well we've got a couple shapeshifters...A strong man," she flexes, "If yer jugglin', then I'm sure we can find somethin' fer Nolanos t'do. Gunnloda is obviously in charge of th' food stand outside th' tent. She's th' whole draw. Those pies? Amazin'." she laughs remembering Bleakmourne, "An' aye, Ryleigh. Yer lucky. You'da sunk like a rock in all that metal." ''[''7:44 PM] Nolanos: "I've got the technological wonders covered, friend," he laughs. ''[''7:44 PM] Urrak: She pauses a moment, "Th-though I'm sure Mal would rather entertain with her voice and her lute." ''[''7:45 PM] Seirixori: "How about we table the circus thing for now... and maybe leave the lying to... uh not you two." Seir teases. ''[''7:46 PM] Urrak: "I've given up tryin' t' convince folks. I'm honest t' a damn fault," she laughs thinking about Ryleigh in a circus get-up, "But maybe some day we'll fool some folks. Especially if you or Ry try it." ''[''7:45 PM] Ryleigh: "I want to be the beast tamer in our circus," Ryleigh says as she leads the groups toward the two ships. ((As we approach, is there any markers showing us if one of the these is owned by anyone we DONT want to be noticed by lol)) ''[''7:46 PM] Seirixori: "Excuse me?" Seir looks at Ryleigh, amused. ''[''7:47 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just smirks at Seir and winks, but continues up the dock. ''[''7:47 PM] Ravaphine: Rav chuckles at Ryleigh's "joke". "Someone has to wrangle us children together." ''[''7:48 PM] Urrak: "Let's be honest, Ry just wants t' wield th' whip." ''[''7:48 PM] Ravaphine: "Does she, or do you want her to?" Rav says with an eyebrow waggle.(edited) ''[''7:49 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia snorts. ''[''7:49 PM] Seirixori: Seir snickers, "Sorry, but I think that's Gunnloda's job." She says to Ry. ''[''7:51 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia's snort turns into more of a choking sound. ''[''7:47 PM] DM: There's nothing really that marks the ships except for the names engraved or burned into the wood. There is a rather beefy looking, shirtless man in cutoffs laying out line on the docks between two of them. ''[''7:51 PM] Urrak: "We're all gettin' far too comfortable with each other," she laughs as they approach the man. "Well met, sir!" ''[''7:52 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at their banter, then steps over to one the shirtless man, "Excuse me, are you the captain of either of these vessels?"(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] Ravaphine: ((can I look at the man and see if he has any tattoos or markings on his body that I recognize?))(edited) ''[''7:56 PM] DM: "Cap'n's at the Marinero up the way. Follow the drunks 'n shanties." ''[''7:55 PM] DM: When he straightens from his work, you can see he has two birds tattooed on his chest. ''[''7:56 PM] Nolanos: "That's a cool tattoo, you have. Do you like birds?" ''[''7:58 PM] DM: He kind of grins at Nolanos. "No. They're to mark how far I sail." ''[''7:59 PM] Ravaphine: ((human man?)) ''[''7:59 PM] DM: As far as you can tell, yes. ''[''7:59 PM] Ryleigh: "Thanks," Ryleigh smiles at him, "We'll head that way then." ''[''8:01 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh starts to follow the drunks towards the Marinero. ''[''8:02 PM] Urrak: "Drunken sailors, eh? My kinda crowd." she elbows Malica lightly. "Maybe ye sneak in a performance. Know any sea shanties?" ''[''8:03 PM] Ravaphine: Rav starts to sing and hum, "Yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero. Soy capitán, soy capitán," very quietly under her breath. ''[''8:03 PM] DM: You don't actually see anyone on the docks or the road that runs alongside them, but after a couple minutes of walking, you see a couple people stumble out of a doorway, music, lights, and shouting spilling out of the open door as well. Inside ''[''8:04 PM] Ryleigh: "Try to stick together," Ryleigh pushes her way through the door. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: The place is crowded and has a distinct smell of salt- sweat and the sea. It seems every person inside has a bottle or a large wooden mug in hand and many have an arm slung around someone next to them in companionship, to get close enough to shout in an ear, or to sing together. It is loud and you suddenly understand why the docks are deserted. ''[''8:09 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs, but its probably lost in all the noise coming through the door, she lowers the hood of her cloak and slowly makes her way through the crowd toward the bar. ''[''8:10 PM] Urrak: Urrak looks into the raucous bar like a kid in a candy store before she heads in. "Lads!"(edited ''[''8:12 PM] DM: There's two women behind the bar, a human and a genasi, both with deep brown skin and a generous neckline on their blouses. They move fluidly behind the bar, dancing around each other as coins and cups and bottles get passed around like it's choreographed. ''[''8:14 PM] Ryleigh: ((What was the name of the ship who's captain we were looking for?)) ''[''8:14 PM] Urrak: Taken up with the whole scene, Urrak quickly finds herself with a tankard of ale and a new group of burly, and completely shitfaced, friends. ''[''8:15 PM] DM: Tizon. ''[''8:16 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sits at the bar and tries to catch one of the barmaids. ''[''8:18 PM] Urrak: From the table she joins the slurred singing of "We like to drink with Amado cos Amado is our mate! And when we drink with Amado he takes it down in 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!" cheers erupt from the group when the man finishes chugging his ale. He smiles as he wipes the excess foam off the corners of his mouth sloppily ''[''8:19 PM] Urrak: "Aye down it fresher lad!" if she isn't drunk on ale, she's drunk on the atmosphere ''[''8:20 PM] DM: There are no stools, and you have to kind of shove your way to the edge of the bar, but once you've been standing there for several seconds, the human woman looks at Ry between passing bottles and taking coins. "Copper an ale, silver a rum." Before you can reply, she spins away, trading more coins for more drinks. ''[''8:22 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh waits for her to look back, before she puts 1 gold on the counter, "The Captain of the Tizon is which man?"(edited) ''[''8:23 PM] Urrak: From behind Ryleigh come chants of "LADS LADS LADS LADS!" ''[''8:23 PM] DM: The woman jerks her chin in the direction of a corner. "Pedro. Genasi." The coin's gone before you hardly even blink and she's off, handing a bottle to a minotaur at the end of the bar. ''[''8:24 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves towards the corner the woman pointed, looking for a Genasi. ''[''8:26 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos looks on, unsure of how to join in on the fun (because how does being social work??), but grins at the sight of Urrak in such a jovial mood ''[''8:26 PM] DM: He's not hard to find, with one boot perched atop a table, leading the people around him in a song, ale sloshing over the sides of his mug. He has a greenish skin tone and his hair waves gently. ''[''8:27 PM] Urrak: There's some loud laughter from Urrak's table. She's standing on a chair, telling some crazy story of their travels. She points at Ryleigh and the table erupts in laughter again. She spots Nolanos and waves him over.(edited) ''[''8:29 PM] Nolanos: He takes the cue, and a beer, and comes over, "I see you've made some friends, friend!"(edited) ''[''8:30 PM] Urrak: "Aye I have!" she wraps an arm around his shoulders, "This 'ere's Nolanos! He's--" she hiccups--"He's a right smart drangonboyo, he is!" ''[''8:34 PM] Nolanos: "Ah, you flatter me," he says a little bashful, but still grinning. "I just make things sometimes, it's cool."(edited) ''[''8:32 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh just shakes her head at Urrak, but there's a smile on her face. Once she reaches the genasi she plops down a small bag in front him. ((if he looks inside, there's 20gp)) "Pedro?" Ryleigh yells over the nose. ''[''8:33 PM] DM: Genasi: "Who's askin'?" ''[''8:34 PM] Ryleigh: She leans in close, so he can hear her, "My name is Ryleigh, and I need someone to take my group and I to Mocha Island." ''[''8:35 PM] DM: The people at the table who hear Ry shouting over the din all go quiet. ''[''8:37 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at them, "What? Is there something wrong with the island?" Outside ''[''8:04 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia peers over at Ravaphine. "Hey... you ok?" she asks quietly. ''[''8:05 PM] Ravaphine: She nods. "I wasn't, but I'm okay now. Are you doing okay? With all this...magic stuff?" she also asks under whispers.(edited) ''[''8:09 PM] Brimeia: "You sure?" Brimeia casts a worried glance at Rav but looks away again at the question. "Y-yeah... fine. We just gotta catch the murdery magic guy, right?" ''[''8:10 PM] Ravaphine: Rav rubs Bri's arm. "I am." She looks at Bri questioningly for a moment. "Not just him, I mean the...magic stuff from before too. We never got to finish talking about that." ''[''8:15 PM] Brimeia: The corner of Brimeia's lips lift in a uncertain but warm smile at the reassurance, but her expression pales as she realizes exactly what "magic stuff" Rav is referring to. "U-uh... I... " Brimeia shrugs. ''[''8:17 PM] Ravaphine: Rav stops Bri at the door and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up again. I just wanted to make sure you're okay too. Did you want to talk about it?"(edited) ''[''8:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir's just outside the door with Gunnloda, definitely not wanting to go in but gives Rav and Bri a little distance if they want it. ''[''8:24 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia stops and scratches at her head. "Oh. It's... it's ok. It's just... nothing's really happened in a while. So... I dunno. Maybe... whatever it was .. went away?" ''[''8:26 PM] Ravaphine: Rav places both of her hands on Bri's shoulders. "Whatever that thing was...we'll keep you safe from it. And from all these evil magic users we're about to encounter. They all give magic a bad name," she says while crossing her arms. "Want to head inside and try to drink Urrak under the table?" she gives Bri a smirk. ''[''8:31 PM] Brimeia: "Right. Yeah." Brimeia's expression brightens at Rav's suggestion. "Definitely," she answers with a wide grin and a friendly clap to Rav's shoulder. ''[''8:08 PM] Seirixori: Seir hesitates at the door from the amount of people and how loud it is. ''[''8:09 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to." ''[''8:32 PM] Brimeia: She glances toward Seir and Gunnloda. "You two alright out here?" ''[''8:32 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles. "Go ahead." ''[''8:37 PM] Ravaphine: Rav smiles at Seir and Gunnloda. "We'll wrangle them up soon. Ryleigh is probably close to finding out the captain, and I haven't heard any fighting yet so they sound like they're doing okay." ''[''8:39 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia nods toward Gunnloda and Seir. "Alright then." Turning to Rav she grins again, "Shall we?" ''[''8:40 PM] Seirixori: "Did... Do you want to go inside?" She asks Gunnloda. ''[''8:41 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "You know I'm happy to be anywhere you are, and I know you're uncomfortable around too many people." ''[''8:45 PM] Seirixori: Seir gives a grateful smile, "Thank you... But if you wanted to... I mean, Malica can keep me company! Or... Or I can try and get used to it, you know? Even if I don't particularly enjoy the crowd, I'd enjoy myself if you were happy."(edited) ''[''8:46 PM] DM: "Are ye trying to get rid of me, sor'odko?" she chuckles. "I am happy, right here, unless you are trying to get me to leave." ''[''8:53 PM] Seirixori: "No, never. I just... I know I stay out of a lot of crowded places and I didn't want you to not have fun because I don't like it..." She shrugs with a sheepish smile. ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Gunnloda hooks a finger through the strap that holds her crest around Seir's neck to pull her down far enough that she can reach up and kiss her, then lets go again. "I could drink them all under the table, but I'd rather be here. Besides... I know Ryleigh won't want to be in there any longer than she needs to be." ''[''9:06 PM] Seirixori: Seir's cheeks turn red and she nods, sits on the ground and pulls Gunnloda to her, "That would be kind of fun to watch, just maybe during that little break we are definitely taking." ''[''9:09 PM] DM: She chuckles. "Brimeia'd be the only one that stood a chance." ''[''9:11 PM] Seirixori: "Don't let Urrak hear you say that." Seir laughs, "At least I know not to even try." ''[''9:13 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles again. "No, you definitely should not. Unless there's a sacred pool nearby." She pauses, then pushes on. "Are you thinking about trying to make Ardabeh the next on the list?" ''[''9:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir sputters a bit, redder than before, and clears her throat. "Mm, Maybe. I think... well, I think I might talk to Takara first. I... After having time to think about I think she was trying to tell me....but I don't think she could, directly for some reason." She shrugs, playing with the end of Gunnloda's braid. "I wanted to go anyway just to grab my things but now... I'm still not really sure what the big deal is. I'm... I can't be the only one? That just sounds..." She trails off not able to find the words.(edited) ''[''9:22 PM] DM: Gunnloda's smile fades a bit, but lingers just barely visible. "Maybe we're just both one of a kind." ''[''9:24 PM] Seirixori: Seir pulls Gunnloda in for a deep kiss and pulls away a bit later with a grin, "Lucky me that I ran into you, then. ...Literally at times." Back inside ''[''8:38 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks around as she walks in. "Uh... Did I walk in a bad time again?" Under her breath she mutters to herself, "Why does this always happen to me?" ''[''8:38 PM] DM: A couple of the people at the table make some sort of gesture that you wager is superstitious in nature. Pedro hops down from his chair. "Not many'll sail 'round there. S' bad luck. Dangerous." ''[''8:38 PM] Ravaphine: Rav also walks in with wide eyes and makes her way over to Nolanos and Urrak. ''[''8:38 PM] DM: The rest of the place is still rowdy and loud, it's just the back corner that's settled. ''[''8:40 PM] Ryleigh: "Dangerous, how so?" Ryleigh inquires. ''[''8:42 PM] DM: Pedro: "The kind that sinks ships and widows spouses." ''[''8:44 PM] Brimeia: With a last curious look toward Ryleigh's direction and the unusual hush in that direction, Brimeia heads towards the others to join the festivities. ''[''8:45 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos has just about finished his beer and, being the lightweight that he admittedly is, he's already... ah, pretty tipsy. "Rav! HI! They-" he lowers his volume a little, "they got real quiet and I don' wanna be loud, but I miss you and your face and I feel like we haven't really gotten a chance t'talk recently, y'know?"(edited) ''[''8:46 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's mouth pulls into a thin line, "I see." She waits a few moments, tapping her chin in thought, "Danger. Mystery. Sounds like people who go there are either stupid, or..." Ryleigh smiles at them "...incredibly brave." ''[''8:48 PM] Ravaphine: Rav puts both of her hands on his cheeks and smiles at him. "You're a silly, Dragonboyo." She walks up to the bar. "Three ales, please!" ''[''8:49 PM] DM: Pedro purses his lips for a moment. "What kind of deathwish do you have, Goldie? Nothin' there but the bones of ships and souls of the drowned." ''[''8:50 PM] DM: If you hold three coppers up, your hands are filled with three ales. ''[''8:51 PM] Nolanos: He beams back at her, "I'm your silly, I guess." ''[''8:51 PM] Ravaphine: Rav drops a gold piece on the bar. "Thank you, barkeep!" ''[''8:51 PM] Ravaphine: She hands an ale to Bri and Nolanos before taking a sip out of hers and making a face.(edited) ''[''8:52 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles at the face Rav makes before taking a hearty gulp of her own. ''[''8:54 PM] Ravaphine: "Urrak, is this supposed to taste like...uncooked bread and sadness?" ''[''8:54 PM] Nolanos: "Cheers!" Nolanos clanks his tankard against Rav's and Bri's before taking a large swig. ''[''8:55 PM] Urrak: "Aye, Rav, it is." She passes her a flagon, "Try some rum, 's sweeter" ''[''8:55 PM] Nolanos: "It- I think, yes." ''[''8:55 PM] Ravaphine: "Tradesies?" Rav switches their drinks and finishes Urrak's flagon. ''[''8:56 PM] Ryleigh: "I don't have a deathwish." Ryleigh sighs heavily, "I'm looking for someone, actually. A man who needs to be brought to justice, to pay for the crimes he's committed against the people and he's currently on Mocha Island. No one in my group is an experienced sailor, and without your help, this murderer will go free. Of course, I know you have a crew, a ship, and yourself to look after so we'd compensate you for the journey - there and back." ''[''8:57 PM] Ravaphine: Rav makes a gagging noise but manages to keep it all down. "I see what they mean about the chest hair!" ''[''8:58 PM] Urrak: Urrak cheers and the table follows, "Aye Rav, good on ye!" ''[''8:59 PM] DM: All seven people around the table have their eyes trained on Pedro as he considers. "Here's the thing. Gold's gold. Can't put a price on a life, y'know? But maybe we can make a deal for something a little rarer'n gold." ''[''9:00 PM] Ravaphine: "Another?" Rav walks up to the bar again. "Hello Barkeep, I would like to purchase 4 more alcohols for my companions. They are the greatest companions and I would do anything for them!" ''[''9:00 PM] Nolanos: "Woo! Raaav!!"(edited) ''[''9:00 PM] Ravaphine: She holds up four silver pieces. ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Four bottles are set on the bar in front of Rav and the coins are pocketed. ''[''9:02 PM] Ravaphine: Rav loudly whispers to the group. "What is our group name again? Settlers of Catan? Asten Adventurers?" ''[''9:03 PM] Nolanos: "the knights who say ni?" ''[''9:03 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia laughs heartily. "Well you're in good spirits tonight." ''[''9:03 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh leans forwards slightly, a smile on her lips, "I'm listening." ''[''9:05 PM] Nolanos: "The stylistic decision?" ''[''9:05 PM] DM: Pedro: "What about that sword on your hip? Looks like just the kind of thing that'd turn a few heads."(edited) ''[''9:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eyes narrow slightly, "What about her?" ''[''9:07 PM] Ravaphine: Rav hands the drinks to her group again before standing on top of a table. "EVERYONE. IN THIS BAR. I'D LIKE TO PROPOSE A TOAST TO THE DAWNGARD. THEY ARE THEY BEST AT WHAT THEY DO. AND THEY ALL ARE GOOD PEOPLE AND GOOD COMPANY." She downs her bottle and smiles at her friends before getting off the table.(edited) ''[''9:07 PM] DM: "A trade. Passage to and from the isle of the drowned for the sword." ''[''9:08 PM] Urrak: "T' TH' DAWNGUARD!"'' [''9:09 PM] Ryleigh: "No," Ryleigh says, "Dawnbringer isn't a bargaining chip. She's more than a sword and she is irreplaceable - just like the lives of your sailors." ''[''9:09 PM] Nolanos: "CHEERS TO THAT!" and he follows suit and also downs the entire thing, with a cough and a few sparks leaving his mouth "YEAAAHHHHH!!!" ''[''9:10 PM] DM: Some of the crew seem to relax a little until Pedro leans back in his chair and gestures to you. "What's your offer then?" ''[''9:11 PM] Ravaphine: ((Can we see Ryleigh from where we are?)) ''[''9:11 PM] DM: If you try. There's quite a few bodies between you. ''[''9:12 PM] Ravaphine: ((What about from on top of the table I was standing on?)) ''[''9:12 PM] DM: Yes. ''[''9:12 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh reaches into the bag of holding and pulls out the trident of fish command, "What about this? And any expenses you acquire while escorting us." ''[''9:13 PM] Ravaphine: "Hello barkeep, would you happen to have anything to snack on? Any fruit?" ''[''9:13 PM] Ravaphine: She holds up another few silver pieces, one in-between the spaces of each finger.(edited) ''[''9:14 PM] DM: Pedro leans forward and takes a long look at the trident. ''[''9:14 PM] DM: Bartender: "No food, just drinks." But if they were for drinks, those coins are replaced with more bottles. ''[''9:15 PM] Ravaphine: Rav shrugs. "I'll take it." She brings the bottles back over to the group and starts passing them around.(edited) ''[''9:16 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia heartily grabs a bottle after finishing hers. ''[''9:16 PM] DM: Pedro looks around at the crew gathered around him. Some are pointedly looking away from him, but some are looking right at him. He purses his lips again. "Trident and 20 gold and you got a deal." ''[''9:17 PM] Brimeia: "To Rav's mighty muscles. I'm sure we'll see them some day," she toasts the group. ''[''9:18 PM] Ravaphine: Rav flexes with one arm, and toasts/drinks with the other. ''[''9:18 PM] Urrak: "Ha! A toast to those future muscles!" ''[''9:18 PM] Ravaphine: "Urrrak, Urrrak my friend, where is your lady friend? Does she not want to join in on the festivities?" ''[''9:19 PM] Nolanos: "To muscles!" ''[''9:20 PM] Ryleigh: ((did he take the bag of the gold I set in front of him, just to get him to talk?)) ''[''9:20 PM] DM: No. ''[''9:20 PM] Urrak: "She's...er, she's outside 'm sure. With Seir an' Gunnloda. She--she's fine I'm certain." ''[''9:21 PM] Ravaphine: "She's soo beautiful, my friend. You are one lucky duck. ALSO SHE IS SO MAGICAL. WITH THE DRAGON." ''[''9:22 PM] Urrak: "Aye, Rav she's an amazin' woman. She really is" ''[''9:22 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos nods," such a pretty dragon"(edited) ''[''9:22 PM] Ravaphine: "You know I love me some dragons." Rav kisses Nolanos on the cheek. ''[''9:22 PM] Ryleigh: "I assume we'll leave in the morning?" Ryleigh ask before doing anything else. ''[''9:22 PM] Nolanos: "D'aw" ''[''9:22 PM] DM: Pedro: "Dawn, with the tide."(edited) ''[''9:24 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nudges the bag of gold closer to Pedro. "I'll hold onto the trident until we're aboard your ship. Just to make sure you don't run off with everything before your part of the deal is fulfilled." ''[''9:25 PM] DM: He takes the pouch and grins. "Sure I can't trade you for the sword?" ''[''9:26 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles too, "I'm afraid not. She is more than just a sword." ''[''9:27 PM] DM: He raises his hands in defeat. ''[''9:29 PM] Ryleigh: "Thank you," Ryleigh says sincerely, before doing a quick sweep of the room, spotting her friends, she moves to the most sober of the group to tell them they leave at dawn. Ryleigh moves quickly outside, attempting to escape the noise of the bar. ''[''9:31 PM] Urrak: After a spell, the drunkards of the party stagger out to meet up with the rest(edited) ''[''9:32 PM] Ravaphine: "Hey Urrak, you're strong right?" ''[''9:32 PM] Urrak: "Aye, that I am." ''[''9:32 PM] Ravaphine: Rav makes a run for it and jumps on Urrak's back to be carried. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: Both of you roll athletics at disadvantage. ''[''9:33 PM] Ravaphine: ((15)) ''[''9:33 PM] Urrak: ((19)) ''[''9:34 PM] DM: Rav somehow has unearthly grace from the rum and practically flies onto Urrak's back, and Urrak keeps her feet. ''[''9:34 PM] Ravaphine: Rav superman poses on Urrak's back. ''[''9:35 PM] Urrak: "Ack, Rav! Haha!" she finds a grip as Rav becomes an elven backpack, "Gruumsh preserve me, that could'a ended terribly!" she laughs almost uncontrollably ''[''9:35 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos pulls out his decanter of endless water and starts drinking, but then has an idea. He places his thumb over the opening, aims at the sky above him, and says, "let's have a FOUNTAIn!" ''[''9:35 PM] Nolanos: He doesnt get anyone else though ''[''9:35 PM] Nolanos: just him ''[''9:35 PM] Nolanos: and anyone can join ''[''9:35 PM] Ravaphine: "Make it rain, love, make it rain!" ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Five gallons of water dribbles out of the opening. ''[''9:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh rubs her temples and ushers their drunken party members back to the inn they're staying at ((or one nearby, whichever)). ''[''9:36 PM] Nolanos: ((no he put his thumb over moderately powered water, like a hose, so it would spray out))(edited) ''[''9:37 PM] Ravaphine: "How are you Ryleigh? How was our captain?" Rav asks, trying to sober up so she doesn't sound like a drunk fool talking to Ryleigh.(edited) ''[''9:38 PM] DM: You can probably remember how to find the Nightstand again. ''[''9:39 PM] Ryleigh: "It took some bargaining, but we came to a reasonable agreement. Apparently, Mocha Island is surrounded by some kind of superstition." Ryleigh continues to walk them steadily towards the Nightstand. ''[''9:40 PM] Urrak: "Sailors 'er full o' superstition, ain't anythin' t' worry about." she's leaning as she walks(edited) ''[''9:41 PM] Ravaphine: "And here I was thinking we had to steal a boat to get there." Rav leans forward into Urrak's ear to harshly whisper, "Ryleigh is so cool, Urrak. How does she do it." Rav notices Urrak struggling, so she hops off her back. ''[''9:46 PM] Urrak: "Mal! Did ye see that? Caught a flyin' elf I did." she pauses at a table a moment to lean.(edited) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: Malica laughs and helps Urrak to a room. "I did." ''[''9:42 PM] DM: When you reach the Nightstand, Carver's sitting behind the bar and the place is empty otherwise. ''[''9:43 PM] Ryleigh: "I hope its just stories to keep people away, but we need to be prepared in case its not." Ryleigh waves at Carver, before helping everyone to their rooms. ((Have we paid? Or do I need to have Ry come back down to pay?)) ''[''9:43 PM] DM: It'll be a gold for all of you together. ''[''9:45 PM] Seirixori: Seir grins, watching Ryleigh corall everyone and try and get them situated. "They're going to hate me in the morning when I wake them up." ''[''9:46 PM] Ryleigh: "Yeah they definitely will," Ryleigh chuckles. She leaves the others to give Carver a gold for their stay. She starts to head upstairs but decides to ask Carver about the island, "Carver, what do you know about Mocha Island?" ''[''9:47 PM] DM: Carver thinks for a second then shrugs. "Nothing."(edited) ''[''9:48 PM] Ryleigh: ((can I tell if she's lying)) ''[''9:48 PM] DM: Insight. ''[''9:49 PM] Ryleigh: ((18)) ''[''9:49 PM] DM: You think she's telling the truth. ''[''9:49 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles, "Thanks." And she makes her way upstairs. ''[''9:50 PM] Urrak: "Could do th' same with a half-elf as well, I reckon!" she tries to scoop the changeling off her feet. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: You can either just do it or roll athletics, your choice. ''[''9:51 PM] Urrak: ((lol I'll just do it)) ''[''9:51 PM] Seirixori: Seir heads up with Gunnloda, grinning mischievously at the fun she is definitely going to have waking everyone up. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: Malica throws her arms around Urrak's neck to try to keep herself from toppling to the floor. ''[''9:52 PM] Urrak: ''"Haha! Still got it!" she finds their room and walks inside Back - Next